JP 11-321389 (Reference 1) discloses an anti-collision technique for shifting an automatic transmission to reduce the driving force transmitted to the driving wheels when a distance between a host vehicle, in which the automatic transmission is mounted, and an obstacle in front is smaller than the safety distance when the host vehicle is accelerating.
In a vehicle including a manual transmission, the anti-collision technique disclosed in JP 11-321389A (Reference 2) cannot be applied since a driver selects a gear.